


50 Shades of Rae

by princessofpoldark



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpoldark/pseuds/princessofpoldark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles and One Shots inspired by prompts in my askbox. Hella random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : rae x finn phone sex

He calls her at three in the morning, he must be a little drunk because hes whispering all those things shes longed to hear him stay but he is usually far to shy to say to her. He loves her. It still makes her blush to think about, Rae, Raemundo, girlfriend of a Sex God. She lies in her bed, phone pressed to her ear and whispers back how much she loves him too. She missed him tonight while he was out with Chop on his lads night. She’d sat home with Chloe and listened to her complain about her newest conquest and all she could do was think about Finn. About kissing Finn. About touching Finn. And before she knew it she was confessing this to him in a sleepy daze. “Fuck, Rae” is his very eloquent response. And before she knows it they’re gasping and moaning into the phone at each other, hands gliding over their bodies, engulfed by the burning passion they have for each other. A few minutes later. They each listen to the quite breaths on the other end of the line as they drift off to sleep. Its almost more intimate .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rae and Finn have sex for the first time

Her hands were sweaty; that’s her one vivid memory. Everything else is a rush and a blur of skin and blood. She felt hot all over. Her toes dug into his duvet cover. He had incredibly soft skin and when his hair brushed against her skin it tickled. Its hard to remember touch, or sensation. What went where or who did what is all lost in a second. But she does remember his eyes, how brilliantly they’d looked when he came. It made her feel fucking amazing to be the one responsible for that look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rae x finn: music festival/concert sexy times

Finn grabbed her face, slamming his mouth over hers. His tongue was hot and urgent against hers. He guided her until her body was pressed against the cold brick wall of the bathroom stall. Ten feet away the concert went on. Faceless bodies writhed about in the dark, oblivious to them. Rae moaned into his mouth, her lust taking over any previous shyness. Her hands wound their way down his body to the hook of his jeans, fumbling with the zip. Finns hands roamed up her thigh, sliding under her skirt and digging into the flesh of her hips, toying with the elastic of her underwear. Rae couldn’t but suck in a breath as his hands finally dipped under them. “Fuck,” he groaned against her mouth, delighting in the soft flesh under his hand. Her eyes squeezed shut, she grabbed his back, grasping his t shirt in a death grip. His other hand hooked underneath her knee, lifting her leg higher up, exposing her more fully. Shoving her underwear aside she guided his shaft into her entrance. He pushed her up into the wall a fraction as he shoved up into her. She let our a soft sequel, but tried to muffle it against his neck. The music thumped around them as they fucked against the wall, the pressure of his groin against hers pushed her against the wall and then back down again as he withdrew. The louder the crowd got the closer Rae came. After a articular hard thrust she let out a shout so loud they feared they might be caught. “Shhhhhh,” finn whispered into her ear, licking the the lobe as he pulled out of her. Rae bit down on her lip as he slammed into her again. Fuck. Finn sped up, thrusting her into the wall at an ungodly pace until she clamped down on him, nails digging into his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rae/finn, jealousy

“You’re mine” he murmurs into her neck before scraping his teeth over the skin of her collarbone, easing the sting with a sweet kiss and lick of his tongue. She shudders in response, letting his hands drift lower, lifting her shirt over her head in a swift motion. She doesn't want anyone else, couldn't, when she has Finn and the wild, black look in his eyes to satisfy her. But she doesn't have any words anymore. So she has to show him. She reaches up and kisses his jaw, her hand softly nestling into his hair and for a moment they both stop their frantic movements and look at each other. His smile is soft and crooked. Its the smile he saves especially for her. She smiles back, sighing in pure bliss as he concentrates on lifting off his own shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn sneaks into Rae's window

Late one August night, she hears a tapping at her window. Its almost eleven but the sun is only just setting. So as she opens her curtains she sees Finn rimmed in a burning red light. She eases her window open, cringing at the loud clang it makes, praying her mum is busy with Karim. Finn grins when his feet finally hit her floor, leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. They have a bit of a routine now, like a proper couple. Rae reads softly and Finn listens until they feel their eyes start to slip. Right before sleep takes them over he’ll grab her hand and traces the words that will get her through tomorrow. I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rough sex finn and rae

Nothing feels as divine as when Finn is thrusting into her. Whenever she has a truly shitty day she can always count on him to fuck the darkness in her away. No more thoughts, no more pain. Just Finn and his hands and his lips and the heavenly pleasure they bestow. She likes it when hes a little rougher, grabbing her hair and pulling her towards him. It stings when he pinches her nipple or bites down on her neck but in a way that makes her feel real and alive. She can lose herself in the movement of their bodies, working together and the noises they produce, louder and louder until they come together and everything except him falls away and there is nothing but white noise and his breath against her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: what finn does after he sees rae kissing archie at the rave? where does he go?

Watching your best mate kiss the girl you’re in love with? Not fun. Its actually kind of a shit hole really. He’d been planning on finally, finally, making his move. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say or do really - because well he wasn’t very good with all that but he had definite feelings and he knew he had to act on them. 

Everything had been going so well between them, he felt like he was able to tell her anything, even about how much he liked her and it wouldn’t freak her out or anything. Then bam. Like out of nowhere there was Archie again. He hadn’t really given them much thought recently, though it was always there at the back of his mind - Rae had liked Archie, had liked him the moment she saw him. And he? Well he was just her friend. 

The couldn’t watch them, it felt like he’d been hit by a truck of anxiety, crushing and powerful, He didn’t want to end up that knob that punches his mate over a girl did he? So he had to leave, went to get some fresh air. But outside in the darkness all he could hear was the echos of trance music and thumps of bass, it made the air around him feel hollow, he felt more alone then ever. Around him groups of people milled, most of them already out of it. A lot of them were getting off against the trees in the distance. He felt like a bit of a twat really, standing out there all alone. He he had mates, even if Rae didn’t want him, he wasn’t gonna mope around any more. “Fuck it!” he murmurs. Heads back into the rave and grabs a drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rae walking in on finn and Chloe "kanoodling"

It wasn’t a big deal. Really. She hadn’t ever said the words out loud. If you never say something out loud then its just a thought, a fleeting, insubstantial whirl of a neuron or something. If she had told Chloe or Finn how she felt and she’d seen them flirting and cuddling on her own sodding coach - well then she could have thrown a fit. Right there in the middle of the party. She would have thrown the beer bottle in her hand directly at their heads as they were whispering and leaning in. But she didn’t Because she didn’t want to look like a mental case even if she was one. Instead she raised the beer bottle to her lips and took a massive swing. Massive. Most of the bottle really and pretended to be fine. Bloody Fantastic. Who even cares about Chloe or Finn?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn gets a little handsy with Rae under the table at the pub

She’s pretty sure neither of them are thinking quite clearing by that point. They had been trading secret messages under the table like usual, you know, nice clean family friendly fun, but somehow their hormones had taken over and things got a little more dangerous. All around them where the sounds of chatting and pings from the pub quiz machines, but all Rae could hear was the sound of her own breaths, coming out like pants and so loud she couldn’t think. She had to look away when his hand finally sneaked under he underwear, she just knew he had that smug little look he always got. Usually that look was quite hot, but in this situation it would make her feel even more conspicuous. Every little movement left a trail of fire in her and when he pinched her clit, well she had to yelp. The bugger started chuckling next to her but she couldn’t even react to that, all she could do was rock against his hand as the wave of ecstasy grew stronger and stronger and Finn moved his fingers faster and faster. Suddenly clamping down on his hand, she comes, blinking to try and keep her eyes from squeezing shut and drawing further attention to them. She sighs in perfect contentment, leaning her head against his shoulder. ” Coming back to mine then?” he mummers into her ear. ” Fuck yes!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rae/finn on a date

Fun date activities to do in Lincolnshire being at all time low, Finn and Rae’s “first date” mostly consists of sitting up in Finns room listening to the new Beck. So yeah, they sit in Finns room and listen to records probably every other day at this point, but ever since her mums wedding everything they did together was infused with meaning. Every time his hand brushed against hers or he laughed at one of her stupid jokes it was like doing it for the first time but with a stranger, a new Finn. New-Finn wasn’t just her mate, he was her potential sex-partner and literally everything he did reminded her of that. Even more then before. How was that even possible?

Mid-way through Derelict, he looked up from his slice of pizza and stared at her, like a proper stalker hunting his prey stare. Rae wiped her face self consciously, putting her own slice back in the box that lay between them. “What is it?,” before she’d even finished her sentence he’d leaned in, his lips grazed her own so softly, lingering over her top lip. He jerked back suddenly as if remembering where he was. “Sorry… it’s just. Well I wanted to.” His voice is so low she can barely hear him. She wishes he wasn’t staring at the ground so he could see the huge grin on her face. “Finn. Nah. Its alright.” There is a distinctly awkward pause before she thinks well, fuck it and leans in herself, meeting his lips in a hungry kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rae's mum walks in on Finn and Rae

Sometime between the end of Newsround and the start of Neighbors Finns hand had slipped from around her shoulder and on to her boob, which would have been fine, would have been more then fine if her mum hadn’t walked in when they were right at the start of an epic snogfest. The worst bit of it, was that she was standing behind them so, they didn’t exactly notice, lord knows how long she had been standing there. Anyway it was only when Rae’s hand started to take a wonder down south that she had the decency to fake cough. Well, that was a boner killer. They snapped apart as fast as possible but it was so award. When they were saying goodbye 20 minutes later Finn was still bright red.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rae/Finn having a secret conversation with eachother

The monday after her mum’s wedding she takes Finn to visit Tix in the hospital. She tells him about being admitted in April. How Tixie had befriended her at her lowest. How the guilt of forgetting her the night of the rave is eating away at her. He holds her hand the entire time, leans in and wipes away tears as they form in the corners of her eyes. She knows its hard being there, so soon after his Nan, but it makes her love him more. She supposes thats one of the best things about having a Boyfriend who is also your Best Friend. He tries talking to Tix himself, but his words come out awkward, he isn’t good with words after all, but he promises the next time they meet they’ll both be conscious which makes Rae smile, the first proper smile of the visit. 

On the bus ride home, they’re both quite. Rae takes his hand in her own and traces out the words she longs to say out loud. Finn gives her a shy smile that melts her all over again. “You’re welcome.” is traced out on her cheek before he kisses her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the gang goes camping. finn and rae share a tent.

The last night of the summer before school started should have been spent down the warm, dry pub. Instead, Rae, Finn, Archie, Chloe, Izzy and Chop were all huddled together under a dripping plastic sheet in the middle of the countryside while it pissed down with rain. It was fucking freezing, they had finished all their booze hours ago and they couldn’t even build a fire for warmth because of the sodding rain. Not exactly the last epic night of the summer Chop had described when he’d gotten them into this mess. By 9.30 they were all bored out of their minds, Archie had played return of the mack till they were half mad and all Chloe could do was complain about the state of her hair. For her part Rae was quite happy, if a bit chilly. She had lucked out with tent allocations earlier so she had the prospect of sharing a tent with Finn to keep her warm.

After all the crisps were eaten and with nothing to keep them up they all dispersed into their own tents, running to try and keep as dry as possible. Finn, being the sort-of-gentlemen that he was, even braved the rain to let her through the flap of their tent first. It was darker in the tent then outside, so she bungled for the flashlight Finn had brought. When she flicked it on she found Finn closer then she thought. Damn the tent was small. 

“Cold?” he asks with a grin.

“A bit, why you gonna warm me up?” he laughs in response, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Well, if you’re lucky.” 

A very passionate tickle fight then breaks out, causing much shouting and mayhem.

Chop of course decides that then was an optimum time for a tent invasion, bringing the other three with him until they’re all piled up in heap in a two man tent screaming their heads off. 

So anyway, long story short, the last night of their summer holiday was actually spent drinking tea in her mums kitchen dripping wet. But hey, at least they had fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn fantasizes about Rae.

Sometimes he thinks about what it would be like to make her come. Would she yell? Or would she close her eyes and hold every feeling inside of her, wiggling pleasure. He wants to know everything about her, even things like that, things he could never, ever say aloud without sounding like a pervert. One day, hopefully soon she’ll let him find out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rae x finn at a party and one of the gang walks in on them

In her defense, Finn was looking particularly good that night. He had on his best red flannel shirt and his hair was still slightly damp from the shower.And it was slightly his fault, he knew how hot she found his winks and it was literally the first thing he’d done when he walked into the stupid party - he’d zeroed in on her, sitting with Archie and Izzy on the sofa and given her that wink. Damn him. She supposed it was kind of pathetic to still blush at the sight of her own boyfriend, they’d been going out for almost a year now and he still turned her to goo. By the time he’d grabbed a beer and came to join her on the sofa she’d already decided on a plan of action.

Getting up before he sat down, she grabbed his hand and yanked him up the stairs. And he didn’t even look too surprised, the smug bastard, he just did that cocky head tilt thing that drove her even more crazy. The doors she tried were locked except for the bathroom. Needs must and all that. 

He grabbed her from behind, kissing a trail of kisses down from her ear to her shoulder.She hissed in excitement, twirling round to face him properly, her hands tangled in his hair as their lips met in a scorching kiss. She can’t wait. She shoves at his shirt, whipping it off his head so fast is messes up his hair in an adorable little rump. She can’t suppress the slight giggle at the sight. He grins back at her, her heart feels like its going to burst out her chest when he smiles like that. He grabs her face in his hand and gives her a soft peck on the lips before concentrating on getting the buttons undone on her dress. There are only three or four buttons but he stumbles on them all the same, cursing at her to never buy anything so hard to get into again. She rolls her eyes but its filled with affection. When her dress finally falls into a heap on the floor she leans back against the bath tub. Finn follows, fitting between her legs to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his waste, pulling at the hem of his jeans. 

The door bangs open in on swift movement. They’re both so dazed they don’t think to question the sound until its followed by Izzys shrill “OH MY GOD!” and Chops laughter behind her. Finn, bless his socks, grabs her dress from the floor and tries to shield her from view as Izzy as rather slow to close the door again, too busy apologizing profusely. “Its ok Iz. Really!” Rae calls when the door is closed. A year ago Rae would probably have been mortified. She probably would have gone down stairs again with her tail between her legs, but this years Rae just walks over to the door, slides the lock over with a grin and gets back down to business.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn has a dream about Rae. (pre episode 6)

When Archie had bumped into him and Chop down the chippie and mentioned his date with Rae, Finn had barely said anything, didn’t have anything to say really. It didn’t make any sense to him, those two seemed… wrong. But he couldn’t really say why. And he certainly wasn’t gonna say anything to either of them about it. Lord knows Rae would do his head in and well, Archie could live his own life you know. He’d almost forgot about their date really, so it was a shock that when he laid down his head that night that the last person he’d expected to see showed up in his dreams. When he work up the next morning he could just vaguely remember the flickering images of her dressed up as a roman princess. What left a firmer impression was the sensation of kissing her. They hadn’t kissed. He had no way of knowing how firm her lips felt, or the taste of peppermint on her tongue and yet that memory carried him through the whole day as he watched her recount her date with Archie. How she had been kissing Archie, not him last night. It was weird. He felt … jealous.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn and Rae have a private sleepover while her mum and Karim are out of town.

Her mum’s weekend honeymoon in Cornwall leaves her house conveniently empty of adult supervision for the second time that month. Fortunately for her the gang is partied out, so she is off the hook from throwing any sexy parties. Instead, she makes the very brave and slightly scary move of asking Finn round. 

When she phones Chloe to tell her her plans she is greeted with a shrill shriek of excitement, “So is he like your boyfriend now?” Rae paused for a second, not wanting to upset her, even with Chloes protest that she was over the entire Finn situation, she didn’t want to be a bitch about it you know? “Well, yeah I guess so. He told me he loved me and yesterday we snogged for a good 2 hours down the park. He even held my hand when he walked me back.” Did that count? Or did the actual words have to be spoken before the love gods declared them officially a couple? “Totally counts!” Was Chloe’s response and as the only girl Rae knew who had actually Done It she had to have some authority on the subject. 

When the doorbell run at six Finn was standing there holding up a Babyloon Zoo tape.

“You knob!” 

Finn laughs and gives her a shrug and a kiss on the cheek as he steps into the house. ” What? I thought it might set the mood.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rae is having a really bad day and Finn gives her a pep talk!

Some days are still awful. Pills, therapy, her mates, even Finn, isn’t enough to fix whats broken in her. She’ll spend hours just lying in her bed, staring at her ceiling, groggily responding to her mums worrying. Some days she just doesn’t want to talk, or see anyone, or have to pretend she is fine when she’s not. It can be more exhausting then anything to fake a smile . Hopefully tomorrow she’ll be better, her meds will kick in again and she’ll be able to talk and laugh and it wont feel like the weight of the world is on her. But not today.

At 7 o’clock, shes reading a book, upside down in bed, wasting time until she can sleep. She hears a thump and starts as a foot slams on to her bedside table, She recognizes Finn’s trainer. The rest of him climbs through her window in a fumble. When he straightens up and looks at him she forces a smile. His eyes are serious as they look back at her. ” You didn’t call.” She can’t really speak, she feels so tired and overwhelmed. Her eyes shine with the emotion she can’t possibly begin to explain. He nods slowly and wraps his arms around her, sitting on the bed next to her. They sit there for ages, just breathing together. His hand weaves patterns on hers, its so soft and soothing. She leans her head and sighs in contentment. This is what she needed.

“You know I love you right? I want you to call me when you get like this. I just want to be there for you, even if I’m bloody useless with all this-“

“You’re not.” her voice is husky .

“You’re the best thing in my life Rae”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: First time Finn and Danny Two Hats meet after Rae Started dating Finn

The routine just sort of naturally developed. Autumn kicked in, it got dark at like 4pm and Finn had a car. It only made sense really that he would drive her to the hospital twice a week after school. He was a very attentive boyfriend and if it gave them an excuse to cop off in his car for ten minutes before her appointment so be it.

It was late in October. The trees around the hospital were already bare, leaving the ground covered in soggy leaves. He decided to brace the odd bit of rain and head to the smoking section outside the ward. Half way through his first cigarette he hears a shuffle from behind him. 

“Y’allright?” he recognizes that voice. When he turn rounds he sees Danny, still wearing two hats. He appears to just be passing by. 

He finishes his drag before responding. “Yeah, im good.” He’s not brilliant at small talk. Never knew what to say to virtual strangers, specially ones that have claimed to fuck his girlfriends.

“Waiting for Rae are you?”

“Yeah.” everything about this feels awkward as fuck , and he starts fidgeting with the lighter in his hand.

“Listen, you know me and Rae never really went out right?”

He nods slowly. “Yeah, she said, I just - why would you lie about that?” He can’t help blurting that out. He’s been wondering about that since that stupid party. In retrospect it was kind of funny, but he had been such a mess that night - he’d felt sick at the thought of her with someone else.

“Well, cause she fancied you of course.” He said it in such an enthusiastic tone, all bright and chipper that Finn found himself grinning back.

“She fancied me?… Wait how would that help?”

Rae found them 20 minutes later, huddled together under an arch trying to keep dry as Finn smoked. He was laughing at something Danny had said. All she could make out was “Friendzone” and “Tits.” and quite frankly she didn’t want to know. She waved Finn over to his car, ready to get out of the rain. ” See ya next week mate!” Finn called over his shoulder before opening the door for her. Rae just shrugged. Finn had a way of surprising her, even still.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rae/Finn, make-up sex.

He’d only been sat outside the girls toilets for 5 minutes but it had felt like a life time. With each passing second he relived that ill worded comment and felt the twist of dread in his stomach as he heard Rae cry softly to herself in the cubicle. Eventually he heard the tap turn and water gush out, her crying had stopped, so he got off the ground and waited, afraid to say anything in case she decided she didn’t want to see him. He needed to apologize. The door swung open and a red eyed Rae faced him. “IM SO SORRY!” she cried, flinging her arms around him and crying once more. He pulled her closer in a fierce hug. Aware of the gangs stares across the room, he pulled her back in the toilet so that they could have some privacy. 

“Listen Rae, I didn’t mean it like that, it just-“

“I know, I’m sorry for freaking out-“

“No, no, I shouldn’t have said it. I was stupid.”

“Finn-“

“No, Rae. I never wanted to make you cry. It kills me.”

Her eyes still streaming with moisture she nods her consent before bringing him in for a kiss.It starts off gentle but turns into something more, as if they’re both trying to pour all their love and all their forgiveness into each other. Their bodies press into each other, grinding hips and pelvises. Hands fumble with belts and underwear until they’re bare. She is already slick and ready for him, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as he lifts her leg and slides into her. The first few thrust are slow and tantalizing, he maintains eye contact, but then his pace picks up and her head goes flying back into the wall and he starts nibbling at her neck, licking and grazing her with his teeth. A whimper escapes her as he dives deeper and deeper, bringing her to the brink. Feeling her start to clench around him he becomes more frantic. All it takes is one whisper of his name and he grunts, coming inside of her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn tells Rae about kissing Chloe

They’re lying in the park again a few days before school starts. Only this time, they’re together. Which doesn’t really change that much if they’re honest, they still spend all their time together complaining about music, only now they occasionally sneak in a few snogs, or hold hands when they walk. Its sort of nice to have the familiar and yet more. He is twirling a piece of grass along her face as she lies still, with her eyes close, pretending to be unperturbed by his closeness or the fact she can hear his breath in her ear. 

“I kissed Chloe” slips out of his mouth and tumbles into the air between them, its random, such a bad time to bring that up but he can’t help himself, he feels like he has to say it before he explodes. And its not exactly something you can spell out.

Her eyes open slowly and above her is a worried looking Finn. She leans up, tracing the crease out of his brows. ” I know. At the rave.”

“You know about that?” he cringes, the frown returning.

“I saw that.” She shrugs, she doesn’t really want to discuss this, she got over it last week. But she knows its important to him so she sits up and waits for him to explain.

“I don’t know why I did it. I don’t think of her that way - she’s just a mate you know, but I was upset or something.”

“Why were you upset?” 

He pauses. “I saw you and Archie.”

“What?”

“Kissing.” Her look of shock was almost comical 

“Oh Finn. I don’t even remember kissing Archie. I’m sorry if it upset you but you know me and Archie. Its different. We’re close but, not like that. I wish I could explain properly but-“

Finn nodded. “Its ok, Thats all old shit. Its just - not telling you, well it felt wrong, like i was hiding it or something, but im not. I want us to be honest now.”

“I know.” She leans in giving him a soft kiss before laying down on the grass once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: finn and rae are keeping their relationship secret from the rest of the gang.

She has tried to rationalize what made her keep her relationship with Finn secret from the gang a million times. Mostly to Kester who used her own rant about being honest with people against her. And it always makes sense. She doesn’t want to upset Chloe, she didn’t want to add any pressure to the already fragile relationship, she wanted Tix to be the very first person she tells (besides Kester of course) ect, ect.

And yet. Its really fucking hard. All she really feels like doing 90% of the time when she sees him is snogging him and she can’t. And she has to listen to Chloe whine about how he was obviously an idiot for not being interested in either of them - when all she wants to do is yell “HE CHOSE ME!” from her rooftop. Well, that directly counter-acts the number one reason she doesn’t want to tell anyone yet, but you get the point. Her natural instincts would ruin her friendship and she has to restrain them at all opportunities. 

Her instincts were currently telling her to drag Finns hand from her thigh where he was writing flirty messages and drag it in a direction that is not family friendly - and horrifically inappropriate for two in the afternoon in a pub down the street from her old primary school. She was trying to concentrate on Chops convoluted story about his date with Izzy, she really was. But her entire body was tingling. 

Chop gets up and heads to the bar for another drink, leaving Finn and Rae alone for a precious few seconds. “One day i’ll get to bore him with stories about our awkward dates, right?” His voice is low and sincere. She hadn’t realized he might be nervous about that, it seems preposterous that he not know how much she loves him. So she squeezes his hand under the table, hopefully reassuring him.

“Yeah of course. And im expecting something big and fancy.” His lip quirks in an almost smile.

“Chippie then?” She laughs, bumping her shoulder into his.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn and Rae first kiss

Like everything else in her life, Rae’s first kiss with Finn was embarrassing beyond belief. 

After his love confession (ahhhhhh) he had walked her home, his hand linked through hers as they’d discussed the rave and how they would never, ever contemplate going to another or in Rae’s case, never do e again. They’d reached Rae’s doorstep sooner then she’d liked and after fumbling about for her key, she’d turned to look at Finn. He had that slightly cross eyed look on his face, which she knew could only mean one thing. They were finally going to kiss! 

Naturally, that moment was ruined by her very drunk mother. Karim and her had apparently hired the worlds oldest limo to bring them home. And being the classiest women in Lincolnshire, she was off her face singing I will always love you out of the open rooftop. Very Loudly. While Karim slobbered all over her. Brilliant. 

This, quite rightly, threw Finn of his game slightly as he paused to watch the limo come to a stop behind them. He grinned at the eye roll Rae gave him and leaned in again when she wasn’t looking. 

And well obviously it was amazing. Just the perfect amount of pressure, face positioning, a little bit of tongue (not too much!) and she melted right there on her door step, she became rae goo.

Her mums yell as she tripped out the car broke them apart and he gave her a quick hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah.” She practically sighed in response. Turning her blushing face into the hallway of her house and sprinting up the stairs so she could scream into her pillow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn teaches Rae how to drive his scooter

So it turns out, riding a scooter is fucking hard. Didn’t look hard. In fact Finn made it look really easy. But the moment she sat on the sodding thing and pressed the start button the scooter just sort of whirled off, and obviously she wasn’t ready and it went flying off ahead and crashed into his garden. This lead to a lot of, “Blood hell Rae BE CAREFUL!” which only flustered her more, she was being careful. It was -of course- entirely the scooters fault for being difficult.

She sat down on it more carefully this time. Finn’s arm wrapped over the handle bars protectively. He then proceeded to explain about front and rear breaks. “Rae, do not press the front break too hard ok, it can lock and the front tire will halt and throw you over.” Is what she thinks he said, she mostly just staring at his lips, he had very nice lips. “Ok Finn, let me try again.” 

This time she managed to stay on the scooter (yay!) and she pulled down his drive way slowly, she felt quite proud of her self. She circled his cul-de-sac before driving back into the driveway. Finn was watching her with a smile. As she pulled up next to him she hooted his little horn and grinned.   
“So, can we go for a proper drive now?” She knew her dramatic pout would work on him, It always did. 

“Ok, fine, but don’t go too fast!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rae's mum giving "the talk" with rae and finn

Rae had never been so embarrassed. Considering she had been seen in a swimsuit, with an inflatable crocodile by most of Stamford, that is a lot of embarrassment. Like a lifetimes worth. 

The problem was two fold. First, her mum had decided to have “the talk” with her and Finn. Which wouldn’t have been too bad really - just last week she had sat through his dads flummoxed attempts at the conversation. And, really, it was sort of sweet the way he’d blushed and Finn had groaned in frustration when he’d started on about birds and bees. But this? This was an entirely different ball game. Unlike Finn’s dad, her mum was a nurse. Which meant technical terms, a model of a vagina and many long descriptions of STI’s and the trauma of birth. Which considering all Rae had done was get a light grope in, seemed like bit much.

She finally managed to drag Finn upstairs with a very poor excuse about homework, cringing when her mum yelled up about condoms being kept in the bathroom. She sat him down on her bed and watched the colour drain slowly back into his face. He was totally freaked. 

“Rae..”

“Don’t worry Finn, its over - it’ll never happen again,” she whispers into his hair, softly stroking his back in comfort.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn realising he has feelings for Rae - After the party at Rae's house

The walk home from the “Sexy Party!” it occurred to him.Somewhere between “I don’t wanna be your friend” and kissing her cheek Finn had fallen for Rae. Like smack bang, head into the concrete, traumatic head injury, kind of falling. The kind you didn’t recover from. 

He really should have seen it coming, he’d been constantly vying for her attention, desperate for her to like him. He thought he’d just wanted to be mates, but after spending the night just talking to her. Well, he couldn’t deny she was his favorite person on the planet (besides his family). She was so funny, and sweet, and gorgeous when she smiled at him. He was pathetically in love with her and desperate to be around her. In that cupboard, he had longed to lean over and kiss her, it could have been so easy and the regret would eat him up if he didn’t kiss Rae Earl.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn gives Rae a mix tape

The first mixtape he ever gave her was shortly after her disaster of a sexy party. 20 minutes into her mums arrival she’d seen the missing booze and smashed vase and put two and two together. She was grounded for the rest of the weekend, which was totally shit because she was finally getting somewhere with Finn.

He’d shown up on Sunday afternoon. He was meeting up with the gang down the pub, though he insisted his night would be shit without her there. Something about his tone made her blush. He’d handed her the mixtape with a shrug then left her with a hug.

She’d stared at in in wonder. Mix tapes meant something to music lovers like herself and Finn. They were filled with hidden meanings, secret messages whispered between versus. At least, thats what Rae hoped. She’d run up to her room and put the tape on the moment he’d left. Her breath hitching the moment she pressed play, waiting for the background static to clear in anticipation. 

She recognized the first song instantly. Ask. The Smiths. Well fuck. Her heart sped and she giggled in pure giddiness, singing along and bopping about her room. “If there’s something you’d like to try. Ask me - I won’t say “no” - how could I?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Finn talks about his feelings for Rae with Chop

He is taking a drag off of his last cigarette, watching the smoke swirl into the night air when Chop finds him, standing behind the dumpster in the car park of the pub. Chop had sat down with Izzy, after the rush of his love confession and her promise to be his girlfriend “all official and that” to find his best mate gone. He’d told the others he’d be back and snuck out to find him .Last year, when his nan had first got sick, Chop had found him, chain smoking with a shaky hand, alone in that same car park. 

“Can I bum a smoke?” Finn looked startled to be found. 

“Sorry mate, last one.” 

He leaned against the brick wall besides Finn. “You know, you’ve been pretty quite today. More then usual I mean. You’re a grumpy sod Finn but this is a bit much. Is it about Rae?”

Finn took another drag, thinking, trying to find the words to explain, “Kind of. I fucked up last night Chop. With Chloe”

Chops entire face scrunched up in confusion, “You fucked Chloe?”

“No!” Finn sounded appalled at the suggestion.” We kissed. She kissed me really, Anyway, it was a huge mistake.”

“Obviously. I mean, she’s fit but I thought you liked Rae. You’ve been following around like a lovesick puppy for weeks.”

“Oi! I did not.”

“You totally did, you’re got it baaaad for Raemondo, but if it makes you feel better she likes you too,”

“How do you know? Has she said something?”

“Well, no. But mate look, I know these things ok? She is gaga over you.”

He scoffed. ” Yeah I’m not so sure. I thought she liked me but then I saw her kiss Archie last night.”

“What is it with yous lot and kissing the wrong people?”

Finn couldn’t help but laugh, he had a point there.

“Well Izzy kissed that wanked last night but it didn’t mean nothing. In the end, you just gotta go for it. Either she loves ya or she don’t. Tell her how you feel.”

Crazy as it sounds, Finn finds himself nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I mean, If Rae can stand up and deliver that speech to a room full of people I can do this, I mean, its nothing in comparison.”

Chop gave him a pat on the back,”Yeah, go for it mate. But first, can you just nip down the chippie? Cause I am starvin!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rae is insecure about what people will say at school (or in general) about her being Finn's official girlfriend.

Have you ever poked at a scab until it bleeds? Or pressed down on a healing bruise just to check if it still hurts, when obviously it does, thats how you know you’re getting better. 

Well, Rae had a tendency to do that in life. She’d shout at her mum or she’d bitch out Chloe. Worst of all she’d sabotage her own relationship just to see if it fit back together again afterward. 

At first, when Finn tried to hold her hand, or kiss her in public she’d shift away uncomfortably. Touching was still weird for her, she felt uncomfortable in her own skin, she didn’t understand why anyone else would like her skin. She could see it upset him, which crushed her, she didn’t want to be so messed up. She wanted to be the kind of girlfriend who was confident in his affections, instead of paralyzed by self doubt and embarrassment. 

Like with all wounds, it took time. Slowly she broke out of her awkward shell and accepted the affection. Luckily for her, she was worth the wait.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rae tells Finn she loves him

Rae tells Finn she loves him exactly 44 hours after Finn. It slips out, very unintentionally. 

A very violent tickle war had erupted in Finns room, leading them both to end up screaming and wriggling around on the floor, laughing and gasping for air. And she had been so happy, so in love, it had just … slipped out. 

The moment she said it she wished she could take it back. Not because she didn’t mean it but because, well she’d wanted it to be special. She had imagined candle light, Oasis playing in the background or something. He deserved magic.

But it was. That split second in time would forever be engraved in his heart. Rae Earl, would always own a part of him, he knew that the moment he heard her say those words. He felt as though the very air around her turned crisp and his vision had snapped into focus.

He grasped her face in his hands, kissing her gently, savoring the moment he would cherish forever.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: AU: Finn and Rae actually kissed in the closet.

There was so much he wanted to say the moment the door closed behind him. So much, pent up emotion and frustration that he needed to vent at her. She wasn’t supposed to be like this, she wasn’t supposed to mean this much to him. He wanted to too much from her in that moment, needed so much. And he couldn’t get a word out. In the dim light of the closet, with the thumping music and chatter from the party , he was speechless. In front of him was the one person worth talking to in that house and he couldn’t. 

Something about the way she looked in that faint red light startled him, and awoke all his senses. He needed to kiss her. Her lips, they were right there. And that was the game after all. 

They drifted towards each other, slowly, hypnotized. There was just a breath between them and yet even before his lips brushed hers he felt a thrill of electricity coarse through his body - pulling her towards him. 

Their lips meet softly, coyly and then erupted into a fierce battle of wills, as if all that pent up tension had burst forth into from them and bound them together in that kiss. His hand grabbed her hips, digging into the flesh, pulling her closer. Her body felt fantastic against his. He hurd a soft grown escape her, driving him on. Soon they were flat against the wall, limbs wrapped around each other, weaving through each others hair and over their bodies. 

At exactly the seven minute mark the door was whirled open by Chloe, starting them apart.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Karim being protective of Rae/ threatening Finn

Rae tells him to pick her up at 6 but despite driving around half of Stamford to kill some time he’s still 6 minutes early. Karim answers the door and gives him a menacing look. Not that Finn’s scared of him or anything but how much do they really know about the bloke? For all he knows he could be a psycho, so he edges into the house cautiously and tries to be polite. 

Rea yells “I’ll be right down, just washing all this shit Chloe put on my face off!” and he grins. But when he catches Karim scowling at his reaction he turns away, shifting his feet back and forth uncomfortably. He could hear Rae running around upstairs and prayed she wouldn’t be much longer.

“You take Scooter?” Karim’s voice was deep and scary. He swore we he’d met him at the pub he’d seemed alright. Where was this coming from?

“Err, yeah, if that’s all right.” He tried to keep his voice level. And failed.

“Drive careful.” It was not a suggestion.

Behind him, Rae ran down the stairs yanking her jacket as she went. ” All right I’m ready now, promise”

Finn had never been more relieve to see her. ” Hey, Rae!” Kissing her on the cheek. ” You look nice. Without the shit on your face.”

Behind them he heard Karim’s approving humph and smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rae x Finn: Finn gets Rae to believe him

“I don’t believe you,” rang through his head a few times. He supposed it made sense, she’d been through a lot recently and he wasn’t exactly the most forthcoming about his emotions. But he wanted to make her believe. He wanted to make her feel loved and safe and happy. Maybe he couldn’t do that, maybe nobody could do that for another person but he had to try. Because he _did_  love her.  
  
Talking, was clearly not his strong point. So he had to show her, he supposed. He took her head in his hands, her cheeks felt soft and warm. And leaned in.   
  
He had kissed girls before. Some of them he’d liked quite a bit at the time. But he’d never felt as nervous as he had the moment before his lips touched hers. A thousand words whirled passed, insecurities he hadn’t had in years all reared themselves up and were then drowned out by the dazed look in her eyes. She wanted him to kiss her and that was enough to spurn him on.  
  
It was a short kiss. Their mouths met, tenderly and swiftly as if getting a feel for each other. When they pulled back again his hands were still cupping her checks, his breath hot against her skin.   
  
“I love you,” he whispers. Her eyes flicker across his face in amazement and she odds slightly, almost believing.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finn gets sick or injured and rae attempts to "make him all better"

“Ah careful!” Finns face looked adorable scrunched up. Even if the poor guy was in pain.  
  
“Sorry.”   
  
Rae was dabbing the cuts on his face with disinfectant in the bright light of her bathroom. He had a cut on his left eyebrow, a split lip and very swollen nose as well as the bruises littering the rest of his body.   
  
“Those bastards. Why’d they have to go for the face?”  
  
A reluctant smile curled his lips and he winced, “Don’t make me laugh.”  
  
She shrugged, leaning closer to just dab his eyebrow, “I’ll try but I can’t help my natural wit.”  
  
He sighed dramatically, but his words were all irony “I had to go for the funny girl didn’t I.”  
  
“Eh, don’t you start, you’re  _lovely_  girlfriend is tending to your wounds instead of seeing her mates like she’d planned.”  
  
He nodded contritely. “You are a lovely girlfriend. Sorry i’m being such a dickhead, it just hurts you know. And Chop didn’t even say thank you for sticking up for him.”  
  
“Yeah well, I don’t think he can do much speaking with his mouth swollen up like that. Poor Chop.” She put the disinfectant away and pressed the ice pack on his nose.  
  
“Now, be a good boy and hold this to your nose for half an hour and you might just get a reward for your valiance.”  
  
“You are the best girlfriend a twat like me could ask for.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how Rae and Finn came up with their secret language

When they’re lying in the sleeping bags on top of her bed at three in the morning, he leans over and whispers, asking her to go to his nans funeral with him. Of course she says yes.  
  
He doesn’t ask any of the rest of the gang - not even Chop - and she wonders what that means.   
  
When she meets him outside the church at 9 am he looks shattered. She could almost cry right there, but she doesn’t. She swore she would be strong for him today, for once she had to just hold it together and weirdly she could when she was focused on him. But then, maybe she’d do anything for him.  
  
they hugged, she avoided asking any stupid questions like “Are you alright?” and just stood next to him as people offered their condolences. The service was short and heartbreaking. Every time Finn tears up he reaches for her hand and she squeezes it back.  
  
When they head back to his uncles house for the wake he is silent and tense. They sit on the sofa, surrounded by people making small talk in hushed tones and it feels awkward. After twenty minutes of staring vacantly at the carpet , squeezing her hand Finn abruptly gets up, still holding her hand, leading her outside to the garden.   
  
They drift towards the swings at the rear of the garden and sit swinging side by side.   
  
“Can you talk yet?” her voice sounds husky and foreign .  
  
Finn looks like he might cry again, instead he takes her hand again and traces out letters. It takes Rae a beat to work out whats going on and understand he’s spelled out “Sorry”  
  
She smiles a small smile at him, taking his palm in her hand and spelling out “Its ok.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finns p.o.v of the night in the closet (ep 4)

Rae Earl was dead confusing. Sometimes she would look at him and it felt like she was finally noticing him. For weeks he’d been practically stalking her conversations with Chop and Archie, turns out she was really funny and sweet and had great taste in music. And he really liked her. God he did. But he knew he’d been a twat to her when they’d first met. He wished he could change that but he couldn’t. So he’d tried and been better to her, making that stupid mixtape to try and impress her, hitting that twat for yelling at her. He’d even apologized. But then, she was still acting like before. Blowing him off and ignoring him. It was confusing. She said they were cool but he couldn’t even have a conversation with her now.

The stupid party doesn’t help, he thought there would only be a few people there but Chops invited half of Stamford and he can’t really talk to her about it. And that Danny kid showing up, claiming to have, well he doesn’t want to think about it because it just winds him up further. And she’s still rude and unresponsive. By the time they get to spin the bottle he thinks he might scream just to get her attention but he doesn’t have to because as luck would have it, they’re locked in a closet together.

The moment the door closes and he realizes how close she is he almost forgets the talk he wants to have with her. He really wants to kiss her. Which is insane really. He’s obviously thought about kissing her before but its never seemed remotely like a possibility. But then here it is. She shifts away from him and his resolve breaks. She doesn’t want him to kiss her, she can’t even talk to him.

And so he tells her, everything that’s been building up all week inside of him and he sound sad and rejected even to his own ears. Her responses don’t explain anything at all and he just feels frustrated untill; “Maybe I don’t want to be your friend.” And its more confusion again. He isn’t even sure he heard her right. The second time she says it, the emphasis is on the “friend” and then in the back recess of his mind it suddenly clicks that maybe… maybe she wants more for him. And he needs her to say it otherwise he is going to feel like more of a twat then ever. “Why not?”

She doesn’t respond. Oh god, he wishes he’d have kissed her now. His eyes slip towards her lips at the precise moment Chop comes and fucks it all up.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn realising how he feels about Rae.

Contrary to popular belief, Finn wasn't as much of a moody bastard as people made out. I mean, he was a little bit, but he was alright when he was around his mates and not twats from the estate. He had been in a fucking terrible mood for several weeks now. No one really noticed, he was after all known for being in a hump. And most of that terrible mood was because of a Miss Rae Earl.

So when he’d been quite at the stupid sexy party no one really noticed. When he’d been short with Danny, no one noticed.When he’d sulked into his beer can the moment the stupid bottle span towards Rae, no one cared. And so when that bottle span towards him and he was shoved in a closet with girl he had been obsessed with for weeks he wanted her to notice. He needed her to realize she was driving him crazy. That , yes, he was a twat sometimes, but he was trying to be nice, to her, for her, whatever.

It came out all wrong, he might have called her a knobhead or something but he was never great with speaking. He says some totally inane shit about being friends, as if he hadn’t been staring at her lips the entire time they were in there. Because, yes he’s angry but he still likes her, still thinks about shoving her against that wall and making her notice him.

Its not until his lying on his back, sleeping bag pulled up besides hers as they talk that he realizes he’s been in such a terrible mood was because he wanted this. To stay up with her all night, to feel like they were the only two people in the world and that all her attention was on him and them. And that, maybe he’s in love with her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an AU of what if Rae had found Finn at the rave and he wasn't kissing Chloe so she told him how she felt?

Dramatic declarations of love rarely go well at the best of times. But when you’re high, drunk off your face and in the middle of a rave they tend to go fucking terribly.  
  
She’d found Finn, eventually, moping in one of the corners of the rave downing shots of tequila. She had stumbled towards him and shouted incoherently that she’d needed to talk. Well it came out more like this: “FINN! NEED TO TELL YA OK, I JUST, FINN . PLEASE. JUST. FINN.” and he’d fobbed her off, shrugging off her flailing arms. “WHAT?” it was her sodding sexy party all over again.   
  
“PLEASE FINN,” she yanked him by the arm and pulled him through the sweaty, semi-clothed-bodies of the rave goers. When they finally reached the door his hand had crept into hers and they tumbled together drunkenly in the night air.  
  
She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to blurt out but-  
  
“Why did you kiss Archie? Are you two like,  _together_  again?” his words were slurred but dripping with disdain.  
  
“What? NO.” She swirled round so fast she made her head spin. It made her feel nauseous. They stopped in front of a line of trees.   
  
“Oh.” Finn looks confused. His eyebrows contract and it looks like a giant mono brow across his face , fascinated and thanks to her good friend ecstasy, lacking in any sense of boundaries, she leans forward and  brushing her hand across his eyebrows, down his face.   
  
“I don’t like Archie. Actually, I like, well I like someone else.” At this point everything had started whirring around her and Finn had had to grab her and sit her down on the grass to keep her from falling. But with the world still twirling around all she wanted to do was lie down on the grass with him, like they had just a few days ago at the park. She lied down and he seemed to get the idea, following suit. His arm wrapped around her shoulder this time.   
  
He leaned over, pulling a strand of hair away from her eyes and asked “Who?”  
  
She laughed sleepily. ” You. Silly.” And she wasn’t even scared. Maybe it was the drugs talking, but it just flowed out of her naturally. And she woozily lied her head on his chest, falling asleep, wrapped in his arms.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and rae first kiss after the i love you scene and reveal their new relationship to the gang

They walk back to pub from the chippie, and well its kind of awkward, but mostly nice. Their hands keep brushing besides each other as they walk side by side and eventually Finn works up the courage to just grab it and Rae smiles at him, shy but happy. Its only a short walk down the road and before they know it they’re standing outside of the pub staring at the door as YMCA blasts from inside.  
  
“And I thought the Macarena was bad.” Finn murmurs, turning towards her.  
  
“Just be glad you missed Chop’s singing.” Rae grins at him, jostling him with her shoulder.  
  
“Why’d you think I left?” His eyebrows raise knowingly.  
  
“Oh, you’re smarter then you look.”   
  
“I do catch on eventually.” And then he kisses her. Its, soft and hot and lingers on her lips for hours.   
  
The door opens and a drunken group of people bustle past them, forcing them to move apart.  
  
Rae reaches for his hand again and yanks the door open for them, “Come on then, time to face the cheesy pop music.”  
  
And he laughs.  
  
Inside they spot Chop and Izzy going mental on the dance floor, enthusiastically throwing their arms up in abandon. Rae spots Archie and Chloe over at their usual table, both looking a little bored. But then Chloe spots them, her eyes going straight to their hands and then back up to meet Rae’s eyes, her face is shocked but excited. Which is weird. And totally like Chloe. As they make their way over towards the table Finn   mumbles in her ear, “Is this going to be weird?” Rae gives him a look that says, “undoubtedly, but fuck it.” And he shrugs.  
  
“Hey, Rae. You found Finn then?” Archie says with a knowing tone and she sticks her tongue out at him childishly.   
  
“Yeah, turns out he was just trying to escape Chops singing.” When they sit down, Finn grabs her hand again, starts spelling out nonsense on her palm, just to keep touching her.  
  
“What’d he destroy this time?”  
  
“Oasis.” Chloe says with a roll of her eyes.  
  
“Blasphemy!” they all nod in agreement.  
  
Their is an awkward pause before Chloe leans forward dramatically and says, “Well are we gonna ignore the obvious? You two! You’re all coupley!” Archie starts laughing again and Finn is avoiding any eye contact, so Rae steps up to the plate.  
  
“Well, yeah I guess. We  _are_?  _Are_  we?” She turns to him and he smiles.   
  
“Yeah, course.”  
  
Chloe and Archie give each other knowing looks, which is dead weird cause they’d both kissed them the night before.  
  
“This group is getting a little incestuous.” 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn calls Chloe out on being jealous of Rae

To say things with Chloe were fucking awkward would be an understatement. The moment Rae had left he’d just wanted to sink to the wall and hide. So yeah, he’d kissed her and in retrospect, it was a very, very stupid thing to do. But he’d been drunk and angry and she was there. He hadn’t thought it would mean anything to her. But apparently it had if all those longing looks she was throwing at him were anything to go by. Shit. He braced himself and turned towards her, hoping to make a stealthy getaway like the coward he was, “Right I’m off.”

“Wait.” She sounded a little desperate. “You going to the reception later?” 

He shrugged, “Yeah.” He needed to talk to Rae. 

She looked down nervously, “Do you wanna maybe go… together?”

He felt like the biggest piece of shit.

“Listen Chloe, I just think… Well we’re different people you know?” Well it was the truth, what the hell did he have in common with Chloe? She was alright but she wasn’t exactly easy to talk to, or funny like Rae. 

Her eyes snapped up. “Right. Cause I don’t drink pints or tell jokes or listen to depressing fm.” Her voice was quite , she was talking to her self but he still heard her.

“You’re jealous of Rae.” It wasn’t a question.

Chloe shrugged, staring down at the table instead of looking at him. “You like her. Everyone likes her. God, even I still like her and she’s ruined my chances with you.” to Chloe’s credit she laughed a little at the absurdity of the situation.

“Yeah well, she’s … she’s brilliant, but so are you, in very different ways.” He wasn’t really good at pep talks, it it wasn’t obvious. But she seemed to pull herself together and smile at him.

“Yeah well… lets leave shall we, My brilliantness needs a shower .”

“Yeah.” 

Just as they were headed out the door, the owner stopped them, “You forgot your bag.”

Chloe took it, “Oh its Rae’s. I’ll give it to her later.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rae and finn go on a double date with izzy and chop

Finn phones her the morning after. Her mum gives her a knowing look as she hands her the phone and Rae flushes instantly. What was it with mums?  
  
“So I spoke to Chop.” Rae’s gets a little giddy from just the sound of his voice.  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah, told him about you and me. Says we should all go on a double date.” He sounds amused, for Finn.  
  
“Are we double dating kind of people?”  
  
She swears she can hear his shrug down the line, ” Probably not. But it would save me having to think up a dead romantic date.”  
  
She giggles, he’s making her bloody giggle now! “Finn, no offence but you don’t exactly strike me as a romantic.”  
  
He mock scoffs down the line. “I am very romantic, me! Just last night I told you I loved you and then bought you some chips!”  
  
“They were good chips. Tell Chop we’re in. I have to go now, my mums opening wedding presents, I have to pry her away from the waffle maker before she electrocutes herself.”  
  
“Later Rae-Rae.”  
  
***  
  
They meet up with Chop and Izzy at 7 outside of the local multiplex. It turns out they both prefer sweet popcorn and peanut plain m&ms, which totally makes them soul mates as fair as movie confectionery goes. He holds her hand through out the movie, occasionally tracing comments on her hand and she feels exceptionally lucky to have her first boyfriend be someone she feels so comfortable with.  
  
When the movies over and Finn and Chop finish their obligatory left over popcorn fight (they’d done this every time she’d been to the movies with either of them, the twats.) They’d headed down to the dinner, sitting in one of the booths and talking way too loudly.  
  
Mid way through their meal Izzy drags her into the loo for some girly-bonding. They talk about her and Chop and Rae explains how Finn hand professed his love when it occurs to her.  
  
“You know, this double date was a really good idea, its been dead fun, when it could have been really awkward, I guess having you and Chop there makes it seem like-“  
  
“Like we’re all still friend?”  
  
“Yeah. But now with bonus snogging.”  
  
“Yeah, well thats the best part.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first time they see each other after Finn told her he loved her

It was just like any other Wednesday night she’d spent that past summer. The pub was crowded and stuffy, the pints were still watered down andArchie and Finn were arguing over music _again._ And yet as far as Rae was concerned  _everything_  was different. She was still trying to get used to it, being Finn’s girlfriend. It apparently involved a lot of making out in the back of his car. Which was amazing! But he wasn’t really very into public displays of affection. Izzy and Chop, however  spent their evening with their tongues down each others throats. Which was sort of sweet but sort of awkward to watch. She understood Finns policy after about 30 seconds around the other couple. She could be cool, she could restrain her urges.    
  
IT WAS JUST SO HARD. He was so hot! And he was constantly flirting with her, it was almost impossible to concentrate on her conversation with Chloe when she saw him smile at her across the table, or felt his hand touch her thigh under the table. She just wanted to grab him by his t shirt and yank him across the table and on to her mouth.  
  
 Just when she was about to completely lose it and actually commit that sex crime she’d dreaded he turned to everyone and proclaimed; “My round, Rae will you give us a hand?” She followed after him like a the lovesick school girl she was. His hand found hers, bypassing the bar completely he lead her towards the door.  
   
When they emerged he pulled her against the wall, his lips crashing over hers as she gasps, his tongue diving onto hers in a familiar pattern. The brick of the wall feels cool and lovely against her flushed skin, she wraps her arms around his neck and giggles as his mouths down her neck, kissing, sucking and biting. “I’ve wanted to do this since the moment we got here.” he mumbles against her sensitive throat, he sounds raspy and possibly even sexier then before.  
  
“Me too. You’re wandering hands did not help the situation.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but I’m a bit of a tease it has to be said.”  
  
She laughs, “Well  I suppose i’ll have to get used to it.”  he beams back at her, completely in love.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds out Archie is going to bail on his date with Rae and he's pissed off

When one of your best mates starts dating a girl that you’ve, kind of, sort started noticing is cool. Well its weird. He wasn’t jealous or anything, he was happy for Archie. It just sort of took him by surprise. Archie didn’t really talk to him about girls, unlike Chop who wouldn’t; shut up about them, so he had no idea he’d even liked Rae when suddenly he found out they’d gone out the night before. Like, together. They were, a thing. It was weird. And the conflicting reports about what had happened didn’t help, he had accepted Archie’s “nothing happened” as fact and then Rae was talking about snogging him and it just felt all kinds of wrong picturing them kissing.

When he’d ran into Archie outside the leisure center that afternoon and he’d asked him to do him a Cavour he hadn’t though much of it. “I was supposed to meet Rae at the diner later on, I can’t make it do you think you could tell her, I’m gonna be stuck at work for a while.”

He’d just shrugged, “Yeah sure, heading past there anyway.” And he hadn’t been secretly thrilled about seeing Rae again. 

It was only when he was standing in front of Rae (or what he thought was Rae under all that make up it was hard to tell) that he realized he had made a grave and fatal mistake. It was clear she’d just gotten her hopes shat on. By him. And he wasn’t even the one standing her up. How the hell did he get himself into these situations? He felt like screaming at Archie for doing this, to him but mostly to Rae because the moment he’d seen her downcast the bile had risen in his throat. Rae could never like him now.

Everything was just utterly fucked up.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn receive the love letter and think it's rae who wrote him

“ Dear Finn, You are so fit and lovely. I want to make you mine. Love from, X “

The words had been spinning around in his mind all afternoon, ever since he’d opened up that stupid pink envelope. They made everything confusing. Knowing some one liked you should be nice you know, but because he didn’t know who, it just made him question every interaction. Ok, honesty. It made him think about every interaction with Rae, which wasn’t new, he thought about her most of the time now. But he was trying to work out if and why she would write this note, it didn’t really fit. But god, if it was her then. Well then he’d be fucking ecstatic. 

It had slipped out of his pocket and he’d ended up showing Chloe, who seemed fascinated. When she brought it up later in front of Rae, well he kind of wanted to slip under the floor boards and hide. But he did it anyway. Watching Raes reaction it was pretty sure she’d never seen the note before but when she called it stupid… Well crap. She hadn’t been acting.

No one had any idea who it could be. And without a name it was worthless to him. Someone liked him, but it wasn’t Rae and by god did that suck.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gang is going to a costume party, and Rae goes as a (you guessed it) Roman princess? Centurion Finn optional.

When Rae was younger Halloween had been her favorite day. She’d got to dress up like a disney princess and everywhere she went people would just give her sweets. Brilliant.   
  
But when your 16, Halloween is a whole different ball park, its about getting drunk at one of your mates house wearing a tiny amount of fabric and declaring it a “costume” when it was in fact fetish clothing. She’d rather just avoid the whole thing - because who needed reminding that their thighs were the size of their mates waists? Unfortunately that plan went out the window the moment Chop announced. ”Halloween Party at mine Raemundo!!” Finn hadn’t been any more enthusiastic about it then her but, they decided they had to go. “You know he doesn’t have the will power to stop Izzy putting on spice girls,”  
  
She gets ready at Chloe’s house with Izzy. Which is just as well because it takes her sodding hours to get her hair curled and styled. It had taken her a while to think up a costume that she wouldn’t look ridiculous in. It had finally occurred to her in the middle of a particularly boring English class while she had dazed off to her usual Finn fantasy. It was brilliant, sexy without being too reviling and conveniently mostly consisted of a white bed sheet she’d stolen from the airing cupboard. Chloe, had helped with her make up and she’d felt pretty damn hot when she’d entered the party.  
  
Finn had been helping set up the party (he had promised to hide any shit tunes), so when they’d walked into chop’s rammed house, it was hard to see through all the sexy devils and freddy krueger  costumes. She grabbed a beer and headed towards the sound system, having no doubt she’d find her boyfriend leafing through Chops music collection.  
  
“Oh my god Finn!” She had found him, but to her surprise he was dressed as a centurion! He span round and greeted her with a kiss, “Hey, you look nice.”   
  
“Thanks, but can we focus on the fact you’re wearing a skirt.”  
  
“Hey, none of that, I think I look quite manly in my skirt. The plastic sword helps.”  
  
“Well you do have nice legs.” She couldn’t help laughing. She really did have the best boyfriend.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rae going down on finn

So admittedly Rae had never smoked crack before but it was fair to say that Finn was her crack. She got all cranky when she she couldn’t touch him, or kiss him or, well you know. It literally drove her insane to be parted from him and she was plenty mentally unstable as it was without her hormones working overtime to make things worse.   
  
So yeah, she was crazy. That’s clearly the only explanation she had for going down on him in the school car park. In her defense  they were at least in a car. And she is 90% sure no one saw. Probably.  
  
It had been a hot day and maybe Finns rolled up sleeves were to blame, or maybe she had had too much sun, but she found herself shoving him against his car at lunch time, her tongue swirling over his ear lobe as she whispered all the nasty thoughts that had occupied her mind during History.  
  
Before she knew it they were crawling into his back seat, fumbling with his belt until she felt the hot skin of his cock, taunt against her hand. He’d moaned before she’d even wrapped her mouth around his head, just her hot breath and the view of her hair draping around him was enough to make him strain. She sucks and he hisses. Her hands moves towards his balls, cupping them in her hand as she takes even more of him in her mouth.   
  
“Shit, Rae.” She looks up for a second and grins before putting him back in her mouth  
  
She licks up and down his shaft, from the base up to his head, swirling her tongue on the tip before plunging him back in her mouth, swallowing. Her muscles contract around him and he almost loses it. He takes the hand that’s not fisted in her hair and grabs her breast through her blouse, his hand zeroing in on the nipple hidden beneath a layer of lace and tweaking it. She lets out a moan of her own.  
  
She can hear people talking in the distance, she should be worried, she really should but all she can think about is making him cum, so she bobs down, over and over again on his cock,sucking hard, occasionally grinding her teeth gently across the head. A couple of stroked of her hand and he is tightening his hold of her hair, groaning so loudly she has to shhh him before she fixes her lips around his cock and lets him come inside of her.  
  
She hurriedly fixes her hair and wipes away any excess moisture when she hears Chloe yelling for them across the car park, Finn zips up his trousers quickly, they’re both laughing and sneaking in quick kisses as they crawled out of the tiny car.   
  
“I’ve been looking for you two everywhere. I’m starving. We’re we grabbing lunch?”


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn proposes to Rae using their secret language

Its 3 am, they’re lying in their bed, in their tiny flat listening to the sound of sirens and their neighbors shitty garage collection through the wall.  
  
Rae snuggles closer into his shoulder before whispering,”You know, one day I’m going to go over there and hand him a Smiths album, ask him to try that out in the dead of night.”  
  
He chuckles ”Please, please do, I dont think I can take listening to Craig David one more time.”  
  
Rae started bopping her head dramatically “Re-e-e-e-e-e-wind when the crowd say bo selecta-ta.”  
  
Finn groaned, “Please stop. That’s not funny.”  
  
“Inter selcta”   
  
“I don’t think I love you anymore.”  
  
Rae shrugged, ” That’s ok, i’m running off with the guy next door anyway.”  
  
Finns face scrunched up in distaste and he leaned in and gave her a scorching kiss.   
  
Rae sighed in contentment, “I suppose I could stick around for a few days.” She gave him a cheeky grin and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
There was silence from next door  for a few seconds before Savage Garden started blasting at them. In the dim light he could just make out Raes eye roll before she closed them and rested against him.  
  
“Rae.” He whispered.  
  
“Mmmm” she murmured against his jaw sleepily.  
  
His heart hammered in his chest as his hand went to her back, to the same spot he’d traced his first declaration of love all those years ago.  _Will you marry me?_  was scrawled out clumsily against her soft skin. He felt her suck in a breath by the time he’d got to the first R, she finally exhaled when he finished the question mark.   
  
She looked up at him, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears and nodded.   
  
“Really?” He grinned and she matched it with a huge smile, nodding even more enthusiastically. He grabbed her face and kissed it. Her mouth, her nose, the skin under each eyelid, every inch was covered as he worshiped her.  
  
They didn’t even notice when Artful Dodger was put on.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is jealous 'bout Rae and Archie's kiss at the rave and Rae just thinks he's being a twat, then Finn gets fed up and just kind of blurts out that he has strong feelings for Rae in anger and frustration

“Finn. Finn! FINN!”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“Whats wrong with you?”  
  
He shrugged, taking a large gulp of his beer , looking in the opposite direction, “Nothing’s wrong.”  
  
“Well you’ve been ignoring me since we got here.”  
  
” _No_  I haven’t.”  
  
“Yes you have!” she grabs him by the shoulders and pushed him off the dance floor and out into the gardens. He stumbles along drunkenly and begrudgingly.”  
  
“You know at my party, when you said I was acting like a knobhead?”  
  
He does a weird half shrug half nod thing he sometimes does, she takes that as a yes.  
  
“Yeah, well now  _you’re_  being a knobhead.”  
  
He rolls his eyes and takes another sing of beer.  
  
“Well. Are you gonna explain yourself?”  
  
“Look,  _I_  am not the one that needs to explain themselves alright.”  
  
“What? What have I done?”  
  
He almost looks contrite for a moment and she wonders if he is too shy to speak but he blurts it out anyway.  
  
“You kissed Archie. And I though you…Well it doesn’t matter what I thought.”  
  
She looks really confused for a second before she groans, “Of course it matters Finn.Don’t you get it?”  
  
“No Rae,I don’t. This entire thing has been fucking confusing from start to end ok. Do you still like Archie? Or..”  
  
“Or?”  
  
“Or do you like.. well me?”  
  
She was a little angry with him still actually, so when she leaned over and grabbed his face with her hands, pulling his lips towards hers it was not soft or tender. It was hard and aggressive. Their tongues leapt to meet each others, his teeth grazing her bottom lip. He tasted like cold metallic beer and she tasted like vanilla. When they gasped a part a few moments later Archie was standing by the door to the rave.  
  
“I knew it!” He yelled in triumph and danced towards them with glow sticks, “Chop owes me a tenner.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Finn New Years, midnight, joy

It had been a small party, just the gang, well minus Chloe who was still skiing with her family in France. They’d opted for the cheaper option of a night in, pizza, beer and mates. It was kind of Rae’s idea of heaven really, she had felt like dressing up and cramming into an over populated local pub with her mum and everyone else in the sodding town.  
  
Izzy was drunk by 9.30 and sleeping on her mums sofa by ten. So she’d had to pile on to the floor to watch big ben strike midnight. Her legs were tangled with Finns as they sat side by side. Archie was sprawled out on the armchair behind them teasing them about their PDA while Chop tried to rouse awake Izzy.   
  
As the countdown began she heard Izzy reach out and angrily shove Chop away from her. “Iz! Its bloody midnight! Get up” She couldn’t help laughing. Poor Chop.  
  
“Five! Four! Three!” Achie chanted, his words coming out a little slurred but excited.  
  
She looked over at Finn, he was smiling at her. That stupidly sweet, small smile he sometimes got. It was her fucking undoing. She leaned in two seconds early just because of it.   
  
“TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”   
  
On screen, Big Ben began its first toll of the year, the crowds roared. But Rae was completely unaware all she could feel was his lips against hers, she felt it over every inch of her body as it tingled and rushed into life.  
  
“You two aren’t gonna start humping in front of us are you?” Archie called from the kitchen.  
  
They pulled away, Finn flipping him off behind his back.  
  
“I saw that. Here have some shitty Champagne.”  He came stumbling back into the room, holding up the bottle in triumph.  
  
Izzy woke to the sound of the cork popping with a banging headache.  
  
“All right children gather round,” Chop yelled rather unnecessarily and dramatically declared a toast. ” To 1997, the best fucking year yet” and they call cheered.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finns POV when him an Rae were riding on his scooter to the rave

How much of a dickhead does it make him if he’s happy Rae fought with her mum? On the grand scale of assholes, he is probably still at the lower end of the spectrum but it doesn’t exactly make him a stand up guy right? In his defense he wasn’t happy she was unhappy, on the contrary seeing her so down had felt like a swift punch to the stomach. But it was just nice to be there for her and have her around. Make her tea and day dream about running his hand through her hair. You know, all the creepy stuff he wasn’t supposed to feel about his mates.

And If he had to go to a stupid rave, with repetitive dance music and Chop off his face on e, well he was glad she would be there too. Because he was starting to think his entire life was made better by just her presence. Fucking ridiculous really. He couldn’t even tell her he liked her and he felt like he was already in love. 

Love was pretty much the only explication to his reaction to feeling her arms wrapped around him on the ride there. His stomach was all tied up in knots and he felt giddy and excited about life. And he could feel her smile, even without having to turn to look at her, he just knew, like it radiated from her and sprang into him. Trees and houses whirled by as they headed towards the evening but he was oblivious, all he could think about was the girl behind him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rae x finn: sneaking around

Sneaking around could be really fucking hot. The shared looks across rooms, whispered words of love and hurried passion. Their was something sexy about the danger. The panic pumping through her veins as he pressed her up against a back room in the pub, his hand over her mouth as she came. Praying not to get caught. Unable to stop.

Sometimes he’d trace out things that would make her blush or start just to see the color on her cheeks and hitch in her breath. And then when they were alone they’d reenact those words, until Rae felt like she’d let him do anything to her at long as it felt good - and he could make her feel fucking exceptional.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn runs into Rae while she was looking for new clothes and sees her in the red dress.

She had gone out into the changing room corridor to have a look in the bigger mirror, in what she hoped would be a more flattering lights. As she was twirling to get a look at the back she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, it looked like- oh it was, Finn! Heading towards her.

“Hey, Rae.”

She turned to face him quickly, her arms folding across her chest in an attempt to hide her body.

“Hey Finn. Shopping for a new dress too?”

He laughed, but he seemed distracted by something.

“Err no. Its actually my sisters birthday, trying to pick out something she doesn’t completely hate.” His eyes crept down, giving her a swift once over, she felt flushed and awkward, how did she usually hold her face?

She looked down to her toes, shit, her toenails red varnish was all chipped, she curled her toe and hoped he didn’t notice. Luckily for her, his eyes were still planet on her chest. She faked coughed and broke him out of his trance.

“Alright well, good luck.”

Bless him, he looked a little embarrassed himself. “Ugh, thanks. I’ll see you around.”

“Later Finn.” When she turned back to the mirror to give herself a once over she caught Finn giving her ass a sneaky glance too.

Maybe the dress wasn’t so bad after all.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn wants to propose to Rae but finding the right ring is too daunting of a task to take on alone

When it occurs to him he has to buy a ring he almost has a panic attack. Ring sizes and cuts and price ranges, well its all daunting isn’t it. He was still haunted by that weird anchor shaped necklace he’d bought her for their second anniversary that she’d hated but worn twice anyway just to be nice before it had turned her neck green.Turns out jewelry wasn’t really his forte. Luckily for him he’d had a girlfriend who shared a love of rare vinyls, he’d stuck to safer territory for the next six years. Unfortunately, you can’t propose with limited edition Velvet Underground. Though Rae would probably have appreciated that.

He’d called up Chloe, which was weird. Explaining why he’d needed her help had been interesting. And almost deafening given how loudly she’d shreaked down the phone at him. He hadn’t heard her that excited since they were all 16. It sometimes blew his mind to realize how long he’d had the same group of friends, the same girlfriend. But then, he’d found the girl, well women now, who’d he’d wanted to be with forever. It had never made sense to risk that.

They’d arranged to meet up during one of her lunch breaks near the towns swankier shopping center. When Chloe spotted him across the busy foyer she shreaked again, this time thankfully quieter then before and ran towards him, enveloping him in a hug. “Oh my god! This is so exciting! You and Rae are going to get married!”

He unlatched himself and shrugged, “Well she has to say yes first.”

Chloe gave him her patented “bitch please” look. And yeah, ok she had a point. They had been seeing each other for almost a decade, they owned a bloody flat together and talked about having kids eventually, they were definitely “committed.” But it was still a risk, rocking the boat wasn’t usually Finns style but the more he thought about the future the more he wanted it to be as her husband.

They circled round some of the towns jewelry shops, pausing over counters with virtually indistinguishable rings. Chloe seemed to have a definite opinion about every ring he pointed out, “too small, too round, too many diamonds” which was a little disheartening. They all looked the same to him. Silver, shiny, blobs on a ring. He didn’t really know what ti mattered what the bloody ring looked like, all he wanted was for Rae to marry him. 

As they left their third store Chloe turned to him and asked the dreaded question, “What are you looking for anyway? Specifically.”

“I don’t know really, I thought if I looked at them long enough I’d find one that was, you know…”

“Rae-like” Her eyebrows rose.

“Yeah, I guess.”

She nodded. “Ok well, I think I have an Idea, come on quick.”

He followed her down a few side ally’s until they were standing in front of an a tiny antique shop. In the center of the dank room was a glass display case filled with all kinds of interesting and unusual pieces. He browsed over the ring case for a few minutes until he spotted one. 

“Hey Chloe, what about this one?”

She walked over and squinted at the ring, her face scrunching up for a moment before replying “Its perfect!” She then spouted off words like “Art Deco” and ” square cut” that he mostly drowned out. All he could tell you was that it was a sapphire, set in diamonds and it was shiny. And old. Like 1930s. The guy who he’d bought it from was going to have to have it re-sized because it was tiny, but he could pick it up next week after he’d paid out a fortune.

“I’ve got to say Finn I’m impressed, I really thought you were useless after the necklace debacle of 98.”

“Am I never gonna live that down? I was just a kid for gods sake.”

“Nope. Well you might do when Rae sees that ring. Its gorgeous, really Finn.”

He smiled and gave her a hug goodbye before heading back to the office. Now he just had to plan the proposal. Dammit, if only he wasn’t so shit at romance.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the 'sexy party', Finn wakes up before Rae.

When his eyes flutter open that morning the first thing he sees is Rae. Her hair is all rumpled and she’s sleeping with her mouth just slightly open but he finds her fucking adorable. If he wasn’t already besotted with her this would have been enough to make him fall in love with her. She looked so happy when she slept, innocent and sweet. She wasn’t either of things when she was awake but it was nice to see this side of her. It was, intimate, special. 

Downstairs the front door slammed, suddenly. He heard Rae’s even breaths hitch as she slowly stirred. Quickly he closed his own eyes and pretend to just be rousing himself.

“Good morning,” her voice was husky, and weirdly sexy in the morning.

He stretched out along her bed before responding. “Morning.”

“Hungover?”

“Nah, I’m alright.”

“Then wanna slide down the stairs in our sleeping bags?” She arched her eyebrows in a challenge.

He cocked up his own. “You’re going down.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Chop discussing the cars for Knebworth, Finn wants Rae with him.

“Right, who’s having Rae in their car, cause I am telling ya, if she throws another strop like yesterday I ain’t havin’ her.”

Finn shrugs, grabbing a can of larger. “She can hop in with me.” 

Chop looks surprised, ” I thought you didn’t like her?”

There is a long pause as he tries to come up with a rational explanation for their weird relationship but he can’t its all a giant mess.

“Well, I do. She’s sound.” And if he’d thought about kissing her once or twice it was no big deal. 

“Ohhhhh someone has a crush on Raemundo!” he sings, everyone laughs, as if its some kind of joke.

As if he hadn’t spent hours last night making tapes entirely based around his knowledge of her music taste. God he was a mess.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rae x finn: study break

She had been in he library for almost 3 hours when Finn had shown up with a packet of monster munch and a kiss. 

“Oh god, thank you! You are a life saver!”

Across the room the librarian turned and gave them both a nasty look. “Shhhh!”

He sat down opposite her on the table, trying not to dislodge the pile of books scattered around her.

He leaned forward and whispered, “You almost done with that essay?”

She nodded, tying to discretely open her crisps without the noise carrying .

“Good, because I’ve been staring to miss my girlfriend. I’ve almost forgotten what she looks like.”

“Oh you know, tall, blonde, willowy.”

He gave her an annoyed glance before sneaking his chair around the table and next to hers.

“Sounds awful.” He sneaked a crisp out of her hand and bit into it swiftly and loudly.

Rae gave him annoyed glance of her own, “Do you want to get caught?” 

Behind them the librarian let out another loud “Shhhhh”. They both jumped.

Finns eyes met hers, amused. 

She leaned down and traced the words, “You’re a bad influence.”

He grinned, leaned in for a lingering kiss and whispered, “The worst.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn p.o.v. when he asked Rae about "this Danny guy"

“So who’s this Danny guy then?” He said it casual like, because although it was the most fucking pertinent question on his mind (and had been for the past two hours) he wasn’t supposed to look like he gave a crap about her ex boyfriends, or flings or whatever the hell he’d said they were. 

“Whats it to you?” aaaaaaaand she was pissed off again. He had a real knack for doing that lately.

“Its naught to me.” Lie, big fat fucking lie! “I just wondered what school he went to or he’s from round here.” Or whither you’re still interested in this really strange guy with two hats.

“No, he’s not from around here.” Well that cleared nothing up at all. What was he supposed to get from that?

As if dealing with Rae constant mood swings and her erratic reaction to his presence, he was now supposed to deal with Archie and this Danny person chasing after her. It was all a bit too much sometimes, keeping up with Rae Earl.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you fill up the gap about that spare Oasis ticket for the Kebworth gig?

So, Chops brother had known a guy who’d known a guy who could get them Kebworth tickets on the cheap. And being that he as the only none-dickhead in his group of mates, he had been given the responsibility of collecting the money and buying the tickets for them all. The only problem being, that since they had made these plans - they’d met possibly the biggest Oasis fan in existence. Rae. And well, it felt wrong going without her. He knew it would definitely piss her off not to be going. And well he had complex emotions when it concerned Rae, it was all a jumbled mess of attraction and annoyance. But he knew she was alright and deserved to be there as much as the others. So, he might have sort of accidentally on purpose bought seven tickets instead of six.

When Chop pointed this out he’d shrugged and called it an honest mistake. 

“Well, who else can be bring.”

“What about Rae?” She’s been banging on about this concert for weeks.” He had tried to sound annoyed, he really had but Chop had given him a sly look.

“Excellent idea, why don’t I tell her the good news eh?”

“Yeah whatever.” And if he had already worked out a mental playlist of songs to impress her with on the journey there, that was entirely coincidental.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When she's walking back to the cars after the rave, instead of going to Chop's car, Rae sees Finn passed out next to his scooter. He refused to leave without her.

Waking up passed out in a field was a new low, even for her. 

Fuck. Everything hurt. Her head in particular felt like someone had taken a massive stomp on it. And the dim light coming from the sunrise strained her eyes. 

She stumbled towards where she thinks Chops car is supposed to be and sighs in massive relief when she sees its still there. As she gets closer she spots Chop, hunched over, asleep at the drivers wheel.

Unfortunately she also spots Finn, propped up against the car, asleep too. Shit. She really, really doesn’t want to deal with him, she already felt bad enough with out the added layer of rejection. At least Chloe didn’t seem to be with him. She didn’t know how she would have coped to see them together like that. Though, she supposed she’d better get used to the idea, Chloe was nothing if not persistent.

As she nears the car his eyes snap open and she grows self conscious. 

“Err, morning.” it comes out gravely and awkward.

“Rae, where have you been?” He sounds annoyed. Which is a bit rich considering he spent the evening with his tongue down her best friends throat.

“I passed out on the lawn.” she rubs her head and taps on the window of the car, hoping to wake Chop up.

Finn scrambles up off the ground and joins her. “Well I was worried. You alright?”

She nods. But its a lie really. She’s not alright. She just wants to crawl into her bed and cry.

“Yeah, listen forget about staying over, I think I’m just gonna head home and talk to my mum.”

He frowns, looks down at the ground. Chop has popped the lock up. She leans in. 

“Hey Chop, can you give me a lift home?” 

“Yeah course.”

“Right well. Bye Finn.”

He looks like he really wants to say something but then shrugs. “Bye Rae.”


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn at the Oasis concert

Halfway up the A1 at 2 am he’d realized something horrifying and truly awful. His entire happiness in life seemed to hinge on a girl who’d shown no fucking interest in him whatsoever. It was just, well shit really. He’d spent most of his day brooding and grumpy because he’d planned his entire day around her being there with them, the tapes he’d made for the journey to amuse and impress her. Manipulating Chop into letting her sit next to him on the drive, even getting her to come in the first place and without her there it just seemed like a pointless exercise. He’d kept dwelling on that 30 seconds in the car, where they had gotten on, she’d smiled at him and everything. He was pathetically clinging to that for the rest of the evening.

And yeah, the concert was amazing, or more accurately the music was amazing. Standing in a field, being shoved about by knobs for hours kind of got old after like 4 hours. It was hot and sweaty and everyone around him was wasted. He felt a little claustrophobic being shoved in the middle of 165,000 people. So yeah, that part was genuinely a bit shit.

When they’d finally found their cars and everyone had passed out in the back, he’d had too much time to think about everything, about Rae. And what to do about his truly awful conclusion. He’d decided he would make a bit more of an effort to be nice to her from now on, seeing as how his entire happiness depended on hers and all.And it was really nice of her to give up Knebworth for a mate, he respected that. She was a really fucking amazing person. He just wished she could be a fucking amazing person with him, at the concert.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rae being really self conscious about her weight and she's being really down on herself almost to the point of breaking but finn brings hr back up?

“I LOOK LIKE A BUFFELO IN CREPE!”

He rolled his eyes and tossed his magazine aside. “Rae, you do not look like a buffalo.”

She huffed, he could hear her rustling around in the dress behind his bathroom door. ”How would you know? You can’t even see me.”

“Because I have two eyes and fairly good memory and I seem to remember my girlfriend being a gorgeous brunette human and not a hairy cow.”

“They’re not cows, remember Lion King. They’re much larger then cows.”

He stood up and leaned his forehead against the door. “Rae. Open the door.”

For a few moments she doesn’t respond, he hears her sniff and then more rustling as she walks over to door and pops the lock. 

The door creaks open slowly revealing Rae in a deep red, strapless bridesmaid dress. 

He is flawed for a few seconds, because he had imagined a genuine crepe disaster but she looks amazing.

He coughs, “Rae, you look great.”

She watches him slowly for a second before responding. ”How can you tell? You’ve been staring at boobs this whole time.” But at least she sounds amused and not teary any more. 

“I can’t help it! They’re looking at me!”

She wipes the smudged mascara from under her eyes and laughs. “You’re an Idiot you know.”

He smiles, “I know.” wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, “But you’re beautiful.” and she can believe it when he says it.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about one where Finn Crashes his bike and Rae freaks out

“Rae, there’s been an accident,” crackles down the phone line and straight into her heart, paralyzing her with fear. 

When she reaches the hospital and walks through the winding green corridors to his side her anxiety is overwhelming, his dad had explained that he was fine, mostly. A few scrapes and a broken arm. He’d been lucky. But she still felt the terror of all those possibilities swirling around his head, drowning out all her other senses.

When she found him he was sitting up in one of the beds, his arm in a sling. His face was littered with little cuts, she assumed was from gravel. He looked tired, but his face lit up when he saw her approach.

“Rae.” her name sounded like a sigh of relief.

She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss, before resting her forehead against his and whispering, “I was worried.”

He looks stricken, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just… I love you. You know.” It seemed incredibly important to say, more so then ever.

He nodded, responding with a kiss of his own. I love you too traced on her arm


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rae snores. Finn doesn't mind.

“You know you snore right?” he sleepily mumbles into her shoulder one tuesday morning.

She smacks his hand as it trails in between her legs. “I do not snore.”

He chuckles, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her head instead, “You totally snore. I would know.”

She ducks her head to the side, he had her there.

“Well, you think you could have mentioned it, like I don’t know, anytime in the last four years.” 

“You only started recently, besides its like a baby snore.”

“A baby snore?” She gives him the same look she gave him when they met at 16, scrunches up her face as if to say “You’re such a twat Finn, why do you even bother to speak?” Its sick and wrong how much he loves it when she looks at him that way. 

“Yeah, its really quite.Kind of sweet really.”

“So even my snoring is considerate, I have to say, you’re lucky to have such a kind, compassionate - Finn stop - Stop tickling!”

“Never!


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Finn's first day of school as a couple.

They had three weeks of bliss, hidden messages under the pub table, kissing in the park, scooter rides in the middle of the night.

And then reality crashed down on them in one sudden sweep. Fucking Sixth Form. Was their anything more tedious and pointless then listening to yet another lecture on how important the next two years of their lives were? What was it, like the 12th time they’d had to listen to that speech. She couldn’t even sneak messages to her boyfriend. Finn being a year 13 was already back in classes while she got to sit in a smelly auditorium between Chloe and Izzy listening to their Head drone on endlessly. 

She was bizarrely a little excited to get back to school though, the prospect of starting the year with mates, good ones that understood her. And with Finn, possibly the schools fittest boy as her boyfriend? Well she didn’t have much to complain about, I mean compared to last year it was a bloody miracle. 

When they’d met up on the school field for lunch, he’d given her a kiss right there in front of everyone. It had been scary at first, she could feel the looks of half of the school on her. But she choose not to think about what those wankers might think and got lost in his kiss instead. And when they finally broke apart Finn’s smile was so bright and sincere, she couldn’t have thought of anyone else if she’d tried.

They spread out their lunch around them, laying down like they had at the park all summer and discussed their respective mornings. Underneath a blue sky she almost felt normal - whatever that meant. Happy I supposed. Nothing but positives to look forward to, at least in that moment.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe talks to Finn about him and rae

Love is just proper messed up. There is nothing quite like the abject misery of being in love with someone and not knowing if they return that love. Every moment you’re around them feels magical and painful all at once - bittersweet is much to soft of a description for those confusing few weeks before the pain grows too much. The Love takes over you, making it difficult to think of much else, to do much else unless you confess, so you do, you write it out on the back of your best friend the night of her mums wedding and pray you haven’t just fucked up the most important thing in your life. If by some miracle that girl loves you back your pain has been worth while, but that doesn’t necessarily end it.

You are now forced into new, wonderful, awful situations where you meet parents and step-parents and step-aunties and therapist, all with the added pressure of being this new fangled guy - “The Boyfriend” you are no longer the same person in anyone’s eyes - even to people you know pretty well, before you met Rae even. Even people you drunkenly kissed at a rave one time.

“Why are you dating Rae?” She was giving him a death glare he wasn’t quite used to seeing from her, but then there was always something steely and cool about Chloe that had put him off slightly, she was nothing like her open and warm best friend.

He doesn’t really know how to answer that question. Well he does. But the way he talks to Rae can’t really be replicated with other people - specially Chloe. So he’ll have to play as aloof and casual as ever, “I like her.” 

She rolls her eyes, “Well yeah, everyone likes Rae. So did Archie and then he dumped her with no warning.”

He did not like thinking about the Archie mess, specially not considering his involvement in the dumping. “Well, I’m not Archie ok.”

Something in his anger breaks down her steal and she nods, “I just don’t want to see her hurt again ok. She’s been through a lot.”

His stomach knots at the thought of everything she has been through, what she still going through still. He really couldn’t bear being responsible for her pain, no one reservedness it less then her. It was a lot of responsibility, having her fragile heart in her hands, but he was working on being the kind of man she needed, so that he would never hurt her or let her down again. 

“I know, look, i’m not going to fuck around here. She’s my best friend too.” 

Chloe’s head titled in acknowledgment. ” Alright then Nelson, as long as you’ve got that clear.” And she sauntered back to the bar. Across the room Rae caught his eye and quirked it as if to say “What the fuck was that about?” and he shrugged and smiled, making his way to the car park for a much needed smoke break.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finn where he sits in the diner and waits for rae or where he punches the guy that insults rae? both are from episode 3.

He had planned on leaving with everyone else but one glance towards the bathroom and he froze. He couldn’t leave her there alone when she was upset. They’d had a complicated friendship to say the least, but he liked her, though he wasn’t always great at showing it. Maybe he’d better start showing her he cared, lord knows he wasn’t ever gonna be able to say how much he did like her, every time he was in her presence he turned into a bumbling moron and everything sounded like an insult or a slight.

He’d had to leave at half four to meet his Dad in town, so he packed up his things and with one last mournful glance at the bathroom door he left the chippie and headed towards the towns car park. 

He was halfway across the street when he heard those pricks yelling, he was used to seeing them around town, they pretty much terrorized anyone they thought wouldn’t fight back. He glanced over his shoulder to see who their new victim was and startled when he saw Rae. 

In one swift movement he was running up and punching the loudest knob of the pack. He hadn’t really had time to even think about it, he was fueled by pure adrenaline and rage. He wanted to smash their fucking skulls in. 

“Its alright taking the piss out of a girl isn’t it, well why don’t you try taking the piss out of me?” Kneeing him had felt satisfying as hell, the little shit deserved far worse. “You apologize to her now, or I will fucking curl you up!” Not that he did, he just fell to the floor like the piece of crap he was, when he looked up he saw his knob head mates gapping at him like goldfish, brainless drone, “And that goes for you two twats as well.” They at least had the decency to apologized as the legged it off like cowards. 

One heaving breath and he felt calmer, calm enough to turn to look at Rae’s shocked face. He didn’t really know what to say to her after that.

“You alright?” well that would do.

She nodded, still looking shell shocked, he was more then a little shocked himself - he hadn’t ever fraught for a girls honor before. First time for anything he supposed. He was back to feeling awkward around her again, decided he’d better leave before he managed to cock this up too.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rae, Finn, weird pregnancy cravings

He rolls over at 2am on a Tuesday morning and his wife is gone. 

Downstairs he can hear the distinct plop of the freezer closing and seeing as he is already awake he decided to head down and see if she was ok. He knows the whole pregnancy thing wasn’t easy on her and always felt a little guilty when she complained about back ache or tiredness. 

He shuffled along in his slippers into the cool kitchen and wearily rubbed his eyes, because well he was pretty sure he was still asleep because Rae appeared to be pouring Tabasco sauce onto a pint of chocolate ice cream. That wasn’t right surely?

He quirked his eyebrow at her and she looked up guiltily. 

“Craving.” She mumbled between mouthfuls. 

He slumped down in the stool next to her, “Well, this one makes even less sense to me then the pickled cauliflower thing.”

She waved a spoon in his face, “Oh come on, don’t you even want to try it?”

He face scrunched up in disgust, “Ugh no. God no.”

Rae started mimicking airplane noises, “oh come on here comes the airplane” in her best baby voice and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, which was a rookie mistake, because it gave her the opening to stuff it his mouth.

His face contorted from surprise to horror, “Shit Rae, what the hell are you eating?”

She looked down, “Pregnancy has made me crazy hasn’t it?”

He kissed her frown line and pulled her into a hug, “No more then usual.” 

“Oi!” she whacked him with her free arm, “Don’t test me, I can make you eat this again you know.”

“Yes dear.”


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnival summer fun

“So, In my head I imagined this would be somewhat like Grease.”

He smiled, “What you want our mates to sing and dance around us? You have heard Chop sing right?”

Rae nodded, taking another bite of her candy floss, “You have a point, but I am disappointed in the complete lack of flying cars.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bumper carts, “Well, I was saving that for the end of the evening.” 

Rae giggles, “Oh I’ve ruined the surprise.” There is a bit of a queue for the carts and they both start bopping to Return of The Mack being played way too loudly by the DJ.

“Well you’ll have to make it up to me,” His arms slide around her waist, his cheek resting on her shoulder. 

She sighs dramatically, ” I guess I’ll have to use my womanly wiles again.” then leans in and gives him a long had kiss.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finn and rae go to a park or something and run around like 7 year olds

Its 11pm on a Saturday, this time last year she would have been listening to joy division alone in her room, sad and lonely. But this year, she is spending a gorgeous summer evening with her equally gorgeous boyfriend. The thought warmed her from the tips of her toes to her blushing cheeks as Finn ran his fingers softly though her hair.

They were lying in the park, in their usual spot, a little buzzed after a visit to the pub. It was amazingly easy and comfortable with Finn, she thought it might change things but he was still her best mate in essentials. Just a best mate who kissed her and felt her up on her mums sofa when no one was home. Things between them, physically, were actually pretty amazing. And she felt like she could tell him anything now he knew all of her dark, twisty parts. 

Which is probably why she felt no shame when she poked him in the ribs and dared him to race her to the swings.

Bless him, he was a little distracted by her boobs at that moment, (when wasn’t he though) so her head start was significant.

“No fair Rae!” he called after her, slipping and sliding on the grass as he tried to catch up.

“I don’t play fair Finn, you should know that by now.” 

But that point she had reached the swings and took a triumphant bow.

Behind her Finn was huffing and puffing but laughing good-naturedly. 

She swung her arms around him and give him a conciliatory kiss, “There, there, if you wan’t to I can try and make it up to you,” which brought a huge smirk to his face.

“Well I do have some ideas.”


End file.
